If It Doesn't Kill Me
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: A.U Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, a talented singer with dark secrets, Ichigo Kurosaki, a doctor at the Karakura Hospital. What happens when fate brings them together? Can Ichigo save Grimmjow from himself or will the Panther continue to suffer? Yaoi GrimmxIchi
1. Chapter 1

_**A//N**_** This fic was inspired by the song 'Four Rusted Horses' by Marilyn Manson. Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Bleach! If I did Grimmjow and Ichigo would be lovers and Aizen would be stuffed into a Cluck'n Bell chicken suit for my amusement... Oh and I do not own any lyrics that come into the fic, most of he songs will be by 'Marilyn Manson', so yeah..he owns it all not me...**

* * *

_**Summary:**_** Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, a talented singer with dark secrets, Ichigo Kurosaki, a doctor at the Karakura Hospital. What happens when fate brings them together? Can Ichigo save Grimmjow from himself or will the Panther continue to suffer?**

**---**

_**Warnings**_**: Contains, swearing, drug use, sex in later chapters, suicide themes and violence, okidoki? ALSO! This fic is a yaoi, meaning boyxboy, malexmale, if you do not like this then go the hell away. Also it is an A.U, meaning everyone's human, no Shinigami or Arrancar. Ok? Ok... **

* * *

**Grimmjow: Marilyn Manson? Isn't that guy an emo?**

**S.Y: No Grimm, he's a rainbow unicorn worshiper...**

**Grimmjow: -Blinks- Ya know, sarcasm has a buddy, and his name is STFU!**

**S.Y: Well I have a buddy to! and his name is –Pulls out a giant mutant Bull Mastiff- FLUFFY!**

**Fluffy: -While slobbering everywhere- GROOOOOARRR!**

**Grimmjow: -Yowls and bolts-**

**S.Y: That a boy Fluffy!**

**Fluffy: -drools-**

**XD**

**OOC'ness!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1:-**_

~Grimmjows P.O.V~

Karakura, a large town somewhere in Japan. Somewhere being the key word here, because seriously, I know next to nothing about the damn place. Sure, I know it's full of fans...lets just end it at that.

My band mates and I had come all the way from the U.S, even though we're a Japanese band anyway. Call it a kind of tour, either way it's all fucken over the place, and sorry but I like to stay in one place for more then a night. Our manager, Aizen of Arrancar Studios –I can't say I like the fucker, all smiles and hidden threats- expected us to hit the big one here, 'cause a majority of our fans are here, again 'cause we're kind of...well, from Japan, just not...where ever the hell this is! As for who we are...I'll explain.

This whole thing kinda started with a half assed idea from yours truly. Mind you, I was drunk at the time, and having friends who had nothing better to do then keep you awake all night with their damn 'Garage Band' didn't help. You see I lived with some old High School buddies in a two story house –Shared rent is a fucken nightmare- and they just so happened to have just graduated from some Music School out woop woop, frankly I couldn't give two shits –It was damn heaven havin' them gone for two years!- As for the 'them' well lets see...

There's...

Oh whad'ya know, me, Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, Lead Singer.

Then there's Ulquiorra Cifer, the emo fucker does the keyboard, you wouldn't expect him to do much else then stand there and press keys...an stare at you like your the dumbest fucker out there.

Then we have pinky, or other wise known as Zsayel Aporro. He does the electric guitar. He has...pink hair, and glasses...come on though seriously, PINK!

And who can forget the huge ass guy behind the drums, Zommari Leroux. Now don't ask, but the weirdo has spikes coming out of his head...Spikes man, it's better then having pink hair but, how the fuck does he keep 'em there? I don't wanna know...

But yeah, anyway, on occasion we need some odd sound effects, for that we have Luppi, and yes, the guy is _Loopy, _in the sense he never shuts up...He's so annoying! I just wanna shove my microphone down his throat every time he opens his damn mouth, I hate him! But we need him...I cannot believe I just said that...is he even a he? I think I'm better off not knowing...

Yeah well, that's the gang. Altogether we're known as _**The Espada**_, I did not choose the name by the way. I threw my microphone at the bastard that did, he owe's me a new one...Hey, I did say he was loopy, I'll give you three guess eh?

That shit aside, we're here for a concert and before you ask, yes we're good. Otherwise we wouldn't have all these fans. Ulquiorra says they're all _my _fans because I'm the one that writes the songs and sings 'em, but between you and me...Having fans isn't all it's cracked up to be. So I just like to throw them at my band mates. Mr emo with the tattoo's under his eyes continues to tell me...they're my fans. Yeah, that's why back in New York some hot dame threw her panties at _him_ and scored right on his helmet. Yes, helmet, we all have a little 'Band uniform' going, it's mainly white and for some reason or another bone like. Ulquiorra has half of a white helmet with a horn, Zsayel has his white glasses, Zommari has his spikes –Yes, it explains a lot eh?- Luppi has a half skull –on the side of his head- and I have half a jaw on the right side of my face. The thing is annoying, especially when I have to sing with a microphone, I have to make sure I don't knock it off accidentally.

And guess what, all Aizen's idea...

That aside for now I'm currently staying in a Hotel, resting up for the concert tonight. The other's are already there, setting up and making some adjustments. I told them I'd be there later, 'cause right now I just wanted to...relax. I was instantly on the receiving of one of Ulquiorra's famous looks. Which didn't look like anything other then his usual look anyway. But I knew him better, so I knew he was looking at me with some bordering on worry and anger. I snorted, the guy caught on to everything around him quickly. The others didn't know half the shit he knew...about me. And before you ask, that emo fucker is _**not**_ my shoulder to cry on, jeez. He just, well...he was observant, and smart, and my friend.

With a sigh I glanced over my shoulder from the sofa, my eyes landing on the clock on the wall by the kitchen and sighed again. 6:54pm, the concert started at 7:30. I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees, my hands raising to rub my face. Maybe I could just pull a no show?

"Can't...I did that in Idaho..." And boy was Aizen one pissed manager! He nearly lost his smile, nearly. It was freaky, I almost feared for my face! The bitch looked ready to pounce on me for that one, better just suck it up and go I 'spose...

~Normal P.O.V~

With the depressing thought in mind Grimmjow pulled out what he was to wear for the concert. He spread the items out on the bed, grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom, stripping off his jeans and T-shirt as he went.

(Kami the image...-Drools-)

When he stepped out of the shower he dried himself off and wrapped the damp towel around his waist. Moving to the sink he whipped the smog from the mirror and took a moment to look himself over. His light blue, nearly teal hair was limp with water as it hung annoyingly over his face. His eyes, only a shade darker then his hair stared back at him tiredly. He sighed before he removed the towel from his waist and scrubbed it through his hair as he exited the bathroom and walked over to the bed where his clothes were. He threw the towel over his shoulder when his hair was dry enough and pulled on a pair of normal black boxers –He was teased for it- followed next by ankle length white trousers and sash. He shook himself quickly to get rid of any left over water then shrugged on his white and black jacket, leaving the front completely open as he pulled on a plain pair of black shoes. He trudged over to his bag that was atop the main dresser and pulled out the white half jaw, flipping it in his hand as he walked back into the bathroom. He opened a drawer and pulled out...a make up kit... Yes, he had to wear make up, just like the others. Ulquiorra wasn't that pale naturally ya know. With an inward sigh he flipped open the kit and pulled out the blue eyeliner and shadow and proceeded to line his eyes and temples with the stuff.

(I'm sure ya know what it is.)

With the task complete he dropped the kit back in the drawer and made his way for the door only to slow to a halt when he passed his bag again. He remained standing, eyes on the floor for a full minute, then glanced tiredly at his bad. With yet another sigh, this one somewhat silent he slowly moved to stand before the dresser, his eyes glaring holes into the grey bag sitting innocently before him. He stared for another full minute, then scoffed and yanked open the zipper, a hesitant hand reaching under all of his clothing to the bottom of the bag. His fingers closed around a small box wrapped tightly in a plain black shirt. He rolled the box out of the fabric and flipped it open, glare reappearing as he eyed the contents of the small silver box. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, his eyes sliding back to the box.

He had time...he could do this, soak it in...then leave. The concert would go off without a hitch then he could come back and get plastered with Zommari and Luppi. Yeah...

With the thought in mind he slipped his fingers into the box and pulled out two of the items within. He set the box aside and rolled up his sleeve, with only a little effort he tied the elastic around his forearm with the help of his teeth. He tapped the crook of his arm and used his teeth to remove the plastic lid from the syringe, flexing his hand for a moment he slipped the sharp point into his skin with a slight wince and drained the clear liquid into his bloodstream. After a moment he withdrew the syringe and slipped the lid back on and deposited the now empty instrument back into the box. He slid te lid shut and wrapped it back up, replacing it quickly at the bottom of the grey bag. He sighed and dropped himself back onto the bed, laying on his back as he rubbed his hands down his face as the effects of the drug began to take root. He sighed and dropped his hands by his sides, eyes tracing every tiny crack in the ceiling as his senses sharpened and his breathing slowed slightly. He relished in the feeling of calm indifference, almost completely not hearing –or feeling- his phone screeching and vibrating in his pocket. With a bit of effort he lifted himself into a sitting position and awkwardly fished out the annoyance. He stared at it for a moment, then shook his head to clear it and flipped it open, holding to his ear. Upon not hearing anything he frowned, then realized it was upside down. He rolled his eyes and turned it the right way just in time to hear Ulquiorra's monotonous voice.

"_Where are you Grimmjow?" _Said bluenette huffed quietly and rubbed his eye.

"'M in ma room." There was a pause, then what sounded like a sigh.

"_You did it again, didn't you?" _He frowned.

"The hell you talk'n 'bou?" There was silence before the monotonous voice returned.

"_You have twenty minutes to sober up Grimmjow, then get down here." _The words were followed by a click and the singer withdrew the phone to blink at the blurry screen.

"Th' fucker hung up'n me..." He mumbled before he shook his head and slipped the device back into his pocket. He stood on wobbly legs and shook his head, his hand searching the bed behind him for his half jaw. When he found it he picked it up and clasped it to the side of his face and made his way out of the room and towards the exit.

Upon reaching the street outside the Hotel Grimmjow blinked and frowned. He looked down the street, then up the other side, his frown increasing as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Which way was the stadium again?" With another blink he shrugged and grabbed his phone, absently dialing the number of his driver, who according to his pay check should be there to drive him where ever his little heart wished. "Yeah, I need a lift." He said as the driver answered. He sighed and tilted his head back. "Karakura Stadium, I'm kinda running late so...Thanks." He flipped the phone shut and slipped it back in his pocket. He glanced to his side to see a few teenage girls huddled together, all staring at him and whispering to themselves. He sighed and turned back to the street in front of him, his foot beginning an annoyed tap as he awaited his driver while fighting the urge to throw something at the giggling fangirls who seemed to be edging closer. After three minutes of foot tapping and closing in fangirls a sleek black car finally pulled up in front him. He thanked what ever god was watching over him and slipped into the cool leather seat. He nodded to the driver and leaned back as the car pulled onto the road. He rubbed his temples, careful not to smudge the blue shadow and sighed. He could still feel the calming effects of the heroin and was glad it was still present when the car pulled up at the back door of a large stadium.

The second he opened the door his sensitive ears were assaulted by the screams and cheers of the people in the stadium, all to see him...He had to fend of a sudden bout of nausea as he staggered to the door and yanked it open. He ascended the stairs into the Stadium just in time to be whisked away by a stage manager, who scolded him for showing up not three seconds before he was to start. He growled when the man had the nerve to shove him onto the stage after a quick fix up. Luckily the lights were off so no one saw him almost fall on his face when the ass shoved him on. He ignored the looks sent at him by his bands mates and walked/staggered to the microphone at the front. He heard Ulquiorra sigh but ignored it.

"This one's 'Four Rusted Horses', sit back..and enjoy." He said as Kommari started his part by stepping on the bass in a steady 'thump, thump, thump, thump' and by the sixth Zsayel started his own part on his guitar, followed by Grimmjow.

"_Hmm hmm mm... Hmm hmm mm..._ _Who'll ride this dying carousel? Four rusted horses strangled by their own rope. What children love is singing 'we'll know that their tied hearts sit broke...That their tied hearts sit broke." _He slid a hand to grip the microphone and stand as he felt his legs shake slightly. Maybe shooting up right before the show wasn't such a great idea after all? Never the less he inhaled and continued.

"_Everyone will come, everyone will come, to my funeral to make sure that I stay dead. Everyone will come, everyone will come to my funeral to make sure that I stay dead._

_Dead..."_

He smirked slightly when the crowd began clapping in time with Zommari's steady bass.

"_I can see the coffin shining through my tinted window must've missed the sign that said it was a fire sale. I can see the coffin shining through my tinted window must've missed the sign that said it was a fire sale._

_Everyone will come, everyone will come to my funeral to make sure that I stay dead. Everyone will come, everyone will come to my funeral to make sure that I stay dead! You can't take this from me! forbidden in Heaven and useless in Hell. You can't take this from me! forbidden in Heaven and useless in Hell_

_Useless in Hell..."_

He straightened slightly as the song continued to play, the words leaving his lips effortlessly as his blue gaze roamed over the cheering mob.

"_I can see the coffin shining through my tinted window, must've missed the sign that said it was a fire sale. I can see the coffin shining through my tinted window must've missed the sign that said it was a fire sale_

_Everyone will come, everyone will come to my funeral to make sure that I stay dead. Everyone will come, everyone will come to my funeral to make sure that I stay dead!_

_You can't take this from me, forbidden in Heaven and useless in Hell_

_You can't take this from me, forbidden in Heaven and useless in Hell_

_You can't take this from me! forbidden in Heaven and useless in Hell_

_You can't take this from me, forbidden in Heaven and useless in Hell_

_Useless in Hell..._

_Who'll ride this dying carousel? Four rusted horses strangled by their own rope. What children love is singing 'we'll know that their tied hearts sit broke,' _

'_That their tied hearts sit broke...'_

_Now that their tied hearts sit broke..."_ He released the stand and microphone as the guitar played it's last notes then faded. Even before the last note died the crowd was screeching like the crazy fans they are. Grimmjow grinned his trademark grin and mock saluted with two fingers, catching a pair of black laced panties that would have landed in his hair. He looked at it a moment, then winked at the girl who threw them, succeeding in making her swoon and fall into the startled arms of her friend. He saluted again and mock bowed just as the lights shut off. He sighed and pivoted on his foot just in time to come face to face with a glaring –only he could see it- Ulquiorra. He sighed again and dragged a hand down his sweat covered face, blinking at finding it in such a state. He ignored the warning bells and moved around the greened eyed Keyboarder, making his way to the rear stage exit, pausing to let a howling Zommari through first before following himself. He ignored the fact he was being followed/stalked by his green eyed friend and grabbed a water bottle from one of the tables, popping the cap and drinking almost half the contents, even as Ulquiorra stood before him with his arms crossed, glare set. Again, to anyone, all they'd see is the blank face he normally wore...But Grimmjow could see through the facade...Right now he was on the receiving end of a glare that'd send a shinigami screaming to the kills. (1)

"Grimmjow. What was it you were up to before I called?" The bluenette raised a thin blue brow at the slightly older male, his hand snapping up to whip the sweat from his brow as he turned away and downed the rest of his water.

"I was in the shower." He didn't miss the slight twitch of the others thin brow, and bared his unusually long canines. "If you have something to say, Ulquiorra, then say it." The other Espada was about to do just that when Grimmjow interrupted him by slipping off the edge of the table he was leaning on and falling onto the floor with a stream of curses. Grimmjow growled dangerously as his vision wavered around the edges and his heart went into over drive. _"God damn mother fucken shit!" _He roared in his head as he slapped away the helping hand the the other had offered, using the table as a support to pull himself onto his feet he staggered past the now obviously concerned keyboarder. He shoved himself through the back door of the Stadium and winced as the cold night air bit into his exposed skin. He thrust his hands into his pockets and staggered his way back up the street towards the hotel...or at least, he hoped it was that way...

* * *

Meanwhile Ulquiorra searched the Stadium for the blue haired singer, only to come up short.

* * *

Grimmjow leaned heavily against the bathroom wall of his room in the hotel. He had just found his way back, after asking for some directions from sputtering and awed locals. What a trip that was, and it didn't help the painful throb in his head as he leaned it against the cool tiles of the wall. He let himself slide to the floor with a groan, sweat soaking his forehead, causing his hair to stick as he blearily took in the white room.

Ulquiorra would no doubt be pissed at him now. He promised the other he'd stopped some time ago...

Yeah, easier said then done...

It only made it harder when he relied on the stuff to get him through life day after day. He had some trouble remembering a day where he had been completely clean, sure he'd been standing straight an making sense when he spoke, but he always had a constant sheen of sweat of his brow. He'd be pale to, but thankfully his tan covered that enough. But not enough for that damn ass Ulquiorra. The fucker was observant, nosy and down right annoying. But he was like his brother from another mother...more like another planet.

Shame his mother was dead to...

He almost laughed at the irony, his mother had died from a drug over dose while he had been 7. She'd been taking anti-depressants, and for some reason or another –he could care less, he hated the bitch- she'd thought it to be a good idea to down a whole bottle with a sip of Taquila. His father left him shortly after, blaming him. Yeah, like it was a 7 year old boys fault his mother decided to kill herself! Maybe she felt bad for not doing anything while his father beat him half dead every night? Or not, she'd do nothing but watch.

Ah yes, the disturbing story of his childhood...

Shit, now he was angry. Thinking about either of his parents always pissed him off something chronic. It was half of the reason he'd started doing drugs in the first place, the other half...well, it was better then dealing with his damn life. He'd be the first to admit he regretted going into the music industry. And the best part was, he had a contract to Arrancar Studios, so he couldn't stop unless Aizen got drunk and ripped his contract...

Yeah, he'd sprout fluffy ears and a tail before that happened. (2)

He growled slightly when he felt his pocket vibrate again, the ringing of his phone stinging his ears as he ripped it from his clothing and glared at the caller I.D. Oh who could it be...oh would you look at that, it's Ulquiorra! If the fucker cared so much maybe he should marry him! Yeah, there was a better chance of Aizen ripping his contract, he shivered at the mental image. He huffed and tossed it aside, smirking when the battery flew out upon impacting the tiles. Oh well, enough mopping around and feeling sorry for himself. It was shower time!

With that the singer stood and dragged his sore ass into the shower, after throwing his clothing over the sink. He'd shower, then go to bed. And he was intent on sleeping in, even if Aizen himself broke down his door. No doubt Ulquiorra would hassle him tomorrow...

"Fuck him, I'll sneak out before he wakes up." With an inner cackle Grimmjow slid under the covers of his bed in only his boxers, falling unconscious the second his head hit the pillow. He'd go out and explore the town tomorrow...

He wasn't avoiding the keyboarder...

Not at all!

* * *

(1, 2) My poor ass attempt at humor...

The song Grimmjow did was 'Four Rusted Horses' By Marilyn Manson

A//N Ok, review this if you like it! I'll update again soon, after I update Cat Nip II... okies! Make sure you review damn it! PEACE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A//N**_** And welcome back! I'll just skip onto the rest shall I? Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**I thank the person who corrected my spelling of 'Szayel'...Even now I think I've got it wrong...Oh well shit happens.**

**

* * *

**

**S.Y: Grimmjow! Do the disclaimer.**

**Grimmjow: Why the frick should I?**

**S.Y: -smiles sweetly-**

**Grimmjow: -Gulps- I...uh...Sharingan-Youkai doesn't own me or Bleach...**

**S.Y: That's a good kitty.**

**Grimmjow: -Glares-**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **_**"Fuck him, I'll sneak out before he wakes up." With an inner cackle Grimmjow slid under the covers of his bed in only his boxers, falling unconscious the second his head hit the pillow. He'd go out and explore the town tomorrow...**_

_**He wasn't avoiding the keyboarder...**_

_**Not at all!**_

**Warnings: Drug use, violence, swearing, suicide themes, sex in later chapters, OOC'ness (I'll try to keep them IC...Key word here is TRY!) And lastly, Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy, so if you don't like it, leave before you get shot-I mean scared.**

**-**

_**Chapter 2:-**_

~Grimmjow P.O.V~

_Beep beep beep beep bee-eeepth thunk!_

"Argh, my head..." I groaned as a let my hand slide from the bed side table, where it had promptly moved on it's own accord to throw the innocent alarm clock across the room. I groaned again as I sat up in bed, raising my hands to rub my face. I frowned slightly, wasn't there something I was planning on doing? I frowned even more as I peered through my fingers to the flickering form of the slowly dieing clock on the floor. Then I smacked my forehead, then cursed when it only made my head ache worse. I groaned again and hauled my tired arse out of bed, moving my feet to the door. I opened it and made my way into the living area, raising a thin brow at the sight I was met with. Zommari was asleep on the sofa, the floor in front of him covered in empty beet bottles. Then there was Luppi, passed out on the floor while hugging a half empty bottle of whisky to his chest as he slept. I snickered quietly to myself and shook my head as I made my way into the kitchen for a bottle of water. When I finished the bottle I tossed it in the trash and walked back to my room. I paused when I passed a closed door in the hallway, I blinked in thought for a moment. _"I was going to do somethin...but what was it?...Hmm, something about my shooting up last night...And Ulquiorra...That's it! I was gonna leave before he woke up!" _With a triumphant grin and quickly returned to my room, showered and dressed in a pair of tight dark jeans and a zip up long neck shirt with no sleeves. I zipped the shirt to my chest, leaving the neck to stick out at the sides like a collar and pulled on my black joggers. I grabbed my phone from the bathroom floor and put it back together, pocketing it as I slipped a silver watch onto my right wrist followed by six thin black leather bands on my left.

I wondered back into my bathroom and made an attempt –a futile one at that- to tame my hair. Only succeeding in shifting the spikes into their normal place. I huffed at it's impossibility but shrugged and grabbed a pair of metal framed shades from the dresser. I hunted around for my elusive wallet –finding the damn thing burried in the bed sheets- and slipped in my back pocket. I gave a quick glance around the room, then headed for the exit, ignoring the loud groaning from the living area where my no doubt severly hung over band mates were regaining consciousness.

* * *

~Normal P.O.V~

Grimmjow exited the building with his hands in his pockets and his nose instantly in the air for a relieved sigh. "Fresh air at last, stupid hotels and their walls." He muttered as he picked a random direction and took off in it at a casual stride. He ignored the shocked and awed faces of those who decided to recognise him and continued on his way. He nodded politely in passing greeting to anyone 'brave' enough to say good morning and shivered when an elderly womans gaze lingered on his person longer then he was comfortable with. _"Oh kami that's wrong on so many levels...She's what, ten times my age!" _Again Grimmjow shivered at the thought of being checked out my an old woman but eventually got over it when he disappeared around the corner. He shook his head and sighed as he made his way past a school. He was on the opposite side of the road to the school so was able to see the hordes of kids from the ages of 9 to 12, spotting the occasional 'rather obvious' fan here and there. It was almost cute at how some of the elder kids 'boys mainly' had 'The Espada' merchandise. Such as the odd bone piece here and there and a few band shirts. Seriously, it was suddenly hilarious! He shook his head again and turned his gaze back to the path before him. He was just about lost in thought when he suddenly heard someone scream to his far right and the loud screeching of rubber. Spinning on his heel he turned to find a young girl frozen in the middle of the road as a silver Hilux did it's best to stop.

Acting before thinking –A trait the singer was known for- Grimmjow threw himself in the direction of the shocked girl, using his speed and agility to throw himself at the school girl, pulling her to his chest and curving his shoulder as he dived to the other side of the road, taking her with him and out of danger. He hit the ground back first –having turned to minimize damage to the kid- with a hard thump and gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs. He heard the car screech to a stop a few yards ahead and the shouting of school kids and adults as they rushed over to the scene. He sat himself and the young girl up with a wince and heaved a sigh. Something told him the media were going to have a field day with this if they found out –and they would too the bastards- He shifted himself slightly and looked down at the shaking girl, taking notice of her appearance for the first time. She was clad in the uniform for her school with shoulder length black hair, her face hidden by a red base ball cap as she heaved herself a deep shuddering breath. She tilted her head up at her savior.

"T-thank you s-so much m-mister." She said as Grimmjow stood and set her on her own shaky legs. Grimmjow looked at the girl intently and dropped down to her eye level.

"Are you ok? Ya didn't get hurt did ya?" The girl shook her head, then looked at him and paled. Grimmjow's mind slapped him in the face as he took note of the gasps and whispers around him.

"Hey, y-your..." Grimmjow grinned and stood, setting the girls hat properly on her head.

"Yup Grimmjow Jaegarjaques at your service miss...?" The girl blushed and dusted herself off quickly before holding out a shaky hand.

"K- Karin." Grimmjow grinned and shook her hand, inwardly cackling at the dark hue of her blush.

"Nice to meet you Karin, and just one bit of advice." He paused until she blinked. "Try not to space out while crossing a busy road hmm?" The girl known as Karin nodded her head vigorously and set her feet.

"I'll remember that! And again, seriously thank you, you saved my life!" Grimmjow waved it off but soon smiled nervously at the gathering crowd.

"That's good to hear...uh-"

"Karin!" Grimmjow and said girl looked up as the crowd was parted –almost violently- to reveal a young man with...Grimmjow's brow twitched.

"_Is his hair orange? Come on seriously...ORANGE!" _

"Karin! Jesus Karin are you alright what happened!?" shouted the 'carrot-topped' young man who all knocked poor Grimmjow on his arse in his haste to get to the young girl. Karin nodded, then surprised all present by stamping on his foot.

"Yes I'm fine! And just so you know that was the guy who saved my life you just about gave a concussion!" The man paused from hopping on one foot and turned to see the blue haired male pulling himself to his feet. Grimmjow dusted himself off and held out a hand.

"Grimmjow Jaegarjaques." He said simply to the orange haired man who took his hand and gave it a hard shake –it hurt!-

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and thank you for saving my sister." Grimmjow nodded and withdrew his hand, slipping it back in his pocket with a raised brow as he was promptly forgotten by the newly dubbed strawberry who turned back to an annoyed Karin and proceeded to fuss over her like some mother carro-uh hen. A moment later he realized he was being ignored by the new guy, and didn't know weather to be insulted or curious. Because after giving his name –a well known one at that- he hadn't seen any form of recognition in the mans face. Deciding he had enough of a head ache as it was –the almost being hit by a car not helping- Grimmjow shifted to lean around Ichigo to give a two fingered salute to Karin.

"Remember what I said ok kid? Take care of yourself." Without waiting for a reply Grimmjow turned on his heel and shifted his way through the sea of people who had gathered at would have been an accident. He shook his head at the awed stares from those around him and quickened his pace until he was a good three blocks away. Making his way into what could only have been a park Grimmjow dropped himself onto a bench under a tree with a huffed sigh. "What a day this turned out to be." He mumbled as he leaned back against the tree trunk, his eyes closing as he folded his arms. He sat like that for about an hour before he decided he was hungry and promptly stood and left the park, intent on getting some breakfast, or was it lunch now? Or brunch? He shook his head and slipped his hands back into his pockets. Five minutes later he entered the first decent looking dinner that he came across. He found his way to a corner table –away from all the people- and sat down. Not three seconds later a waitress appeared, causing him to look up. The poor guy nearly fell off his seat when his face was met with something it shouldn't of –without being slapped-

Before him was another orange top, only this one was a woman dressed in the standard black uniform for the dinner. Though he nearly lost his face in the massive uh...personality when he turned to face her. "Why hello there handsome! Rangiku Matsumoto at your service, what can I get ya?" Grimmjow took a moment to shuffle over slightly to keep some distance between his face and..._those_. After skimming over the menu he order what he wanted and watched as the large chested waitress made her way over to the kitchen. When she was gone he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"This town is crazy." He muttered as he leaned back in his seat and glanced at the television set on the wall just in time to see... "Ah shit already!"

"_-in a show of bravery risked his own welfare to save an 11 year old girl from being run down in front of Karakura primary school, witnesses say-" _Grimmjow really hated the media, he couldn't take out his trash without being mobbed and blinded. "Such is the life of a celebrity." He growled as he grabbed a straw from the table to bend it into odd shapes. He sighed and shuffled in the seat, hissing when his shoulder began to ache. "Feels like it's bruised." He muttered the bluenette as he folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them. That's when his phone decided to ring, causing the young singer to jump and curse. He yanked it out and flipped it open.

"Grimmjow here."

"_Have you seen the news yet?" _Grimmjow groaned.

"You sound like your accusing me of something Ulquiorra, jeez what else was I supposed to do?"

"_You shouldn't have been there to begin with Grimmjow, your supposed to be here. If you've forgotten, which you obviously have, we have an album signing in town." _Grimmjow winced at that and sighed.

"Shit, I did forget, what time was it again?"

"_We have to be there in 2 hours, so at the very least you can finish up whatever it is your doing, but get back here after it alright? And don't think I'm dropping what happened last night either Grimmjow." _Said man sighed and nodded.

"Sure what ever, I'll be there in an hour or so, just getting some food."

"_Don't be too late this time."_ With that the keyboarder hung up, leaving Grimmjow to growl.

"'Don't be late ths time' he says, sheesh." Huffed the blue haired artist as he saw Rangiku reappear around the counter carrying his order. She set it before him and smiled.

"There ya go hun, can I get ya anything else?" Grimmjow shook his head.

"This is fine, thank you." With that she left and he finally silenced his growling stomach. Avoiding keyboarders and saving kids is hard work!

* * *

A//N And I'm gonna have to cut it off there because I have work to do. Review please! How was that for a Grimm meets Ichi thing eh? Lol, poor Grimmjow...Anywho just a question for everyone!

This is a vote for the role in their future relationship, Review or P/m me!

Seme Grimmjow, Uke Ichigo.

Seme Ichigo, Uke Grimmjow.

Take your pic! I prefer the latter one...Hehehehe

Review already **PEACE OUT!**

**Haha someone out there feels cheated! Just wait for it hun...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A//N Ok, so sorry for the late ass update, but my computer was whipped, programs lost and I couldn't open my Fanfiction documents without it going into some weird ass code...Any who, I'm here now so do not fear!**

**S.Y: Ok, Grimmjow, disclaimer please!**

**Grimmjow: Hmm? Do I know you?**

**S.Y: -Grinds teeth- I haven't been gone that long.**

**Grimmjow: Yes you have.**

**Fluffy: -Warning growl-**

**Grimmjow: Whoa, and here I thought he died of old age...guess not ehehe...**

**S.Y: Damn right, now, DISCLAIMER!**

**Grimmjow: Sharingan-Youkai does not own me or Bleach! There!**

**S.Y: Thank you! -glomps-**

**Grimmjow: Fluffy, kill me...please, just kill me.**

**Fluffy: Woof.**

**Recap: **

_"Don't be too late this time." With that the keyboarder hung up, leaving Grimmjow to growl._

_"'Don't be late this time' he says, sheesh." Huffed the blue haired artist as he saw Rangiku reappear around the counter carrying his order. She set it before him and smiled._

_"There ya go hun, can I get ya anything else?" Grimmjow shook his head._

_"This is fine, thank you." With that she left and he finally silenced his growling stomach. Avoiding keyboarders and saving kids is hard work!_

_Warnings: Drug use, swearing, lots of swearing...some minor violence, Yaoi, OOC'ness (Yes I mean people like Karin and Grimmjow) child abuse and suicidal themes. Those of you who do not like child abuse, you have been warned._

_**Chapter 3:-**_

~Normal P.O.V~

When Grimmjow finally arrived to the Album signing it was to a long line that went out the door and pooled into the street outside of the music studio. He smiled and waved to those who greeted him and pointedly ignored any propositions from some of the more _enthusiastic _fangirls. Entering the studio he made his way to his band mates who were sat lazily behind a large table covered in signed albums, posters and other merchandise, easily avoiding Ulquiorra's gaze. He sat himself down in the center of the group and leaned back in his chair, scrubbing a hand through his hair as he grinned at the first person in the line. He inwardly groaned, this was going to be a long day...

* * *

It had been three hours, and they were to finish up in twenty minutes, Grimmjow didn't know whether to cry for joy or smash someones head against the wall for subjecting him to this in the first place. He'd been silently stewing on the fact that the second he walked through the hotel door he'd be ambushed by Ulquiorra and interrogated about his stunt last night. With an inward suffering sigh Grimmjow sighed another poster, shook some random hand and repeated. While the others were doing the same thing, he was doing it a little more, but even though he was suffering, he did take great amusement in the fact his Keyboarder was getting hit on by every single female that came up to him, but was totally oblivious to any of it. That man was a never ending source of amusement sometimes. Grimmjow dimly wondered if the guy had ever gotten laid, speaking of which, he was long overdue himself...

After deciding that yes, after this it would be time to go on the prowl for an unsuspecting -if incredibly lucky- fuck buddy for the night, because if he really thought about it, he realized that he'd just broken his own record of how long he could go without getting laid, and staying sane. He grinned suddenly, unusually long canines and all, and only grinned wider when the girl in front of him squeaked. Him, sane? If he wasn't surrounded by witnesses he would have doubled over and laughed himself unconscious, thus proving that he was not, in fact, sane. Because seriously, who did Heroin right before an important event that would be witnessed by the world on National Television? He snorted, him obviously.

When the last fan had wondered dazed out the door with a Pantera plushie grasped firmly to her breasts -He tried not to wince in sympathy for the thing- he gave an explosive sigh of relief and threw his pen at a cardboard replica of himself, hitting himself in the forehead and knocking the poor innocent figure over. Szayel huffed beside him.

"What's got you so cranky today?" Grimmjow gave a noncommittal grunt as he stood.

"Nothin', and I ain't cranky, I'm jus' bored shitless in here." Zommari snickered.

"When aren't you 'bored shitless'?" Grimmjow flipped the dark skinned Drummer off and rounded the table, intent on leaving as fast a he could.

"Grimmjow, where do you think your going?" The Bluenette growled.

"I'm goin' for a walk, Ulquiorra, do ya want to come an' hold my hand?" The Keyboarder remained silent while the others snorted at the image. "S'what I thought." He said as he exited the door and wondered down the street, just as he turned a corner to escape the sight of that...hell hole he ran flat into something, or rather, some_one_ as he did so. He stumbled back a step and cursed when he jarred his sore back and shoulder.

"Damn it watch where ya goin!" he snapped as he rubbed at the soreness, wincing when it only got worse. The one he'd run into regained his composure and opened his mouth, but paused, and Grimmjow finally looked up to see who'd run into him, or the he'd run into..whatever, he blinked at the familiar shock of orange hair.

"Watch where _I'm _walking? You ran into..oh, it's you." Grimmjow stared at the carrot topped man before him, trying to remember the name that went with the face...Itchy-nose, no...Itchimo, Ichigo! That was it.

"Yeah, Ichigo right?" He asked as he removed his hand from his back and ran it through his hair instead. The orange haired man nodded.

"Yeah, and your...er..." Grimmjow stared at the man, and stared...and stared and stared...

"You...don't...know who I am?" He asked haltingly, as if it were to hard to believe. The other raised a brow.

"Well, why else would I be asking?" Grimmjow blinked, he didn't know who he was? He didn't know _who he was! _He didn't know whether to be glad or insulted...He chose neither and settled for sticking out a hand instead.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." The other took his hand in a firm, strong grip, and the blue haired singer tried not to twitch at the pressure. This guy had a good, if slightly painful hand shake, a good show of character...right?

"Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki, but just call me Ichigo." Grimmjow blinked as he stared at the man again.

"Doctor? You seem a little..." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Young? Yeah I know, I get that a lot." Grimmjow blinked. Ichigo blinked back...

This wasn't awkward, not at all...

"So..." Started Grimmjow as he slipped his hands into his pocket, ignoring the throbbing coming from his back and shoulder.

"So..." Repeated Ichigo, who suddenly slapped his forehead. "I forgot to properly thank you for saving my sister today, I don't know what I would have done if she'd been hit..." Grimmjow smiled slightly.

"No problem, jus' glad I was there. Good kid by the way, how's she doin'?" Ichigo shrugged.

"She's doing good, our dad went on a mother hen streak when he found out and took her home. Good thing you escaped when you did, he would have tried to hug you or invite you over for a thank you dinner if he'd caught hold of you. And trust me, you wouldn't have left with your sanity intact." Grimmjow snorted at the irony of that statement.

"Anyway, what brings ya so far from the Hospital Mr Dr. Man." Ichigo seemed to scowl at the nickname, but otherwise shrugged.

"I'm off duty today, my dad, he runs the Hospital and after the incident with Karin told me to feck off and do something other then hang around the ER and twiddle my thumbs." Grimmjow snorted.

"Then your on the same boat as me, bored shitless." Ichigo chuckled, and Grimmjow raised a brow. The guy was laughing, and sometimes smiling, but the scowl never left his face...it was somehow...cute...Grimmjow abruptly bit his tongue. _"Ok, that was random." _he mentally shrugged and rested both hands on his head. "Mah, in that case, know any fun places 'round here?" Ichigo shook his head.

"Sorry, I may live here, but I've never been interested in stuff like that, too busy most of the time anyway. But there is a festival in a few days, how long are you sticking around for?" Grimmjow shrugged.

"My manager is shipping us off to Tokyo in three days, and we've got some stuff to do before then." Ichigo looked confused for a moment.

"Manager? What is it you do?" Grimmjow stared, was this guy dense? Did he live under a rock? Or clipboard or whatever? Ichigo noticed his look and scowled. "What?"

"Your the first person I've met who ain't at least heard of me...it's so unreal..." Ichigo blinked.

"What, are you some sort of Celebrity?" Grimmjow actually shrugged.

"Yeah, you could say that." he didn't elaborate, he didn't want to, this...Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki had never heard of him..and frankly, it was a breath of fresh air. "Anyway, skippin' the details, care to join me for a not-quite-boring-but-better-then-nothing walk?" Ichigo blinked, then chuckled again.

"Sure, why not." Grimmjow grinned his characteristic grin and began walking again, this time with Ichigo at his side, both with hands shoved in their pockets. "So, tell me about yourself." Ichigo blinked, and tilted his head back in thought.

"Hmm, nothing much to tell really. Grew up with a family business, my crazy dad is my boss, I have two younger sisters and I do martial arts when I'm not working for said crazy dad, you?" Grimmjow 'hmm'ed.

"Went to music school for a few years, made some weird ass friends, moved in with said weird ass friends, then one of us got drunk and got the idea to start a band, got a contract and voila, here we are." Ichigo raised a brow at the blue haired male.

"Ok...what about your parents? Do they like your music?" Grimmjow froze mid step, his face contorting into a fierce snarl, before quickly composing itself into a neutral expression. He shrugged, not noticing the way Ichigo was suddenly staring at him in shock.

"My parent's don't matter, my mum died when I was young and my dad left shortly after, the end." They continued walking in silence for a moment, slowly coming out into the park Grimmjow had been in before. They were so quiet that for a moment Grimmjow forgot he had company.

"My mum died when I was young to..." Grimmjow blinked and turned to look at the doctor, seeing him merely looking up into the clouds with his hands in his pockets. "I was there when it happened...It's not something that a kid forgets..." Grimmjow, turned away and nodded silently. Even though he hated his mother with a passion, finding her cold dead body had still left an impression on his young mind. He shivered slightly as the image came to the forefront of his mind and shook his head to clear it of the glazed, dead stare. He snorted, no wonder he was so fucked up...

"Well, 'least one of us turned out alright." he muttered under his breath, but Ichigo caught it.

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow glanced at him from the corner of his eye, then shook his head.

"Doesn't matter..." He mumbled as he checked his watch. He blinked, had it been that long already? Whoa, time really did fly when you were depressed! He snorted again, drawing a look from his companion.

"What's up?" Grimmjow shook his head.

"Nothing, inside joke." Ichigo frowned, not looking convinced. Why did the man care anyway? They'd known each other what, an hour? Yep, an hour, and already they'd spilled some life changing event to each other. He couldn't explain it, the guy was just, somehow easy to talk to. He didn't know he'd just mirrored Ichigo's thoughts on the matter.

Suddenly a pager went off and both men jumped at the sudden sound. Ichigo ripped through his pockets and pulled out the screeching contraption and he growled. He turned it off and looked to Grimmjow.

"Sorry, I have to go, there's an emergency at the Hospital. Grimmjow blinked but nodded in understanding.

"Go on then, we'll prob'ly bump into each other again later, see ya 'round!" Ichigo saluted as he turned and started running in the direction of the Hospital, surprising Grimmjow with his speed. Grimmjow then surprised himself by tilting his head sideways and watching the doctors ass as he ran off. The Singer suddenly righted himself and slapped himself. "Bad Grimmjow, you really need to get laid." He mumbled as he scrubbed both hands through his blue hair. He huffed. "Now I'm talking to myself." With a suffering sigh Grimmjow turned and started the trek back the hotel, intent on taking a nice, long hot bath to sooth his aching back.

* * *

~Grimmjow's P.O.V~

Ok, ya know that feeling ya get when you just know something bad was head'n your way? Well, I was getting it, and frankly, it was making me paranoid. I'd walked through the door of our hotel room, and ended up getting a bra to the face...It seemed the guys -meaning, Zommari and Szayel- were having prostit- ah-hem guests over, and poor Ulquiorra was confined to his room to escape the activities taking place in the living room. I sighed as I flicked the pink bra over my shoulder and made my way to my own room, which unfortunately meant I'd have to go through the living room. _Joy._

Why I wasn't jumping for joy at having 'hot' 'big breasted' women in my presence? Well, my door swung the _other _way, thank you very kindly! Of course, only my band mates knew that, the public didn't, the last thing I need is my face dragged through the mud because I prefer men over women. Seriously, who liked women anyway? They're needy, whiny, clingy and more often then not I'd have an allergic reaction to their copious amounts of cheap perfume! Meaning I'd sneeze like crazy and get really, really cranky. Nah, no thank you...

With another sigh I averted my eyes from the no doubt _horrifying _scene that would be the living room and quickly made my way to my room. Upon slamming the door closed behind me I sighed in relief, but locked it for good measure. Now, it was only just staring to get dark out, but I was tired from last night's ordeal, so, yeah bed time for me. I wondered over to my bed and just dropped onto it, only bothering to kick my shoes off and crawl under the blankets. I sigh. "Hehehe, mission avoid Ulquiorra, success." With that I slipped off into slumber, barely registering the aching in my back.

* * *

_It was dark, that much he was aware of, but there was also a lot of noise. He heard yelling, he heard banging, and through it all he remained still in his hiding place under his bed. He felt fear, overwhelming fear, and a lingering anger that bubbled just under the surface, but held down by the fear. _

_He hated it..._

_He hated being afraid..._

_He jumped when a bang right outside his door, and whimpered quietly when something started pounding on his door._

_"Boy! I know your in there, get your ass out here this instant!" _

_Not again...not again not again not again! What had he done this time? He didn't remember doing anything, he'd come home from school, done his chores and retreated to his room to do his homework...he hadn't done anything wrong, so why was he mad?_

_He whimpered again when the door shuddered under the persistent banging._

_He didn't have to anything wrong..._

_"I said open this door boy!" His father was always angry...always angry at him, he never knew why, but he always was, he didn't do anything! _

_"Grimmjow, do as your father says or you'll be punished." His mothers voice was slightly slurred, but he didn't know why, it just was most of the time. But at the prospect of being punished, he shuddered violently as he scrambled out from the safety of his bed and unlocked the door. It banged open to reveal the hulking figure of his father, face red in anger and hand clenching an empty bottle._

_"Just what do you think you were doing boy? Hiding in your room when you should be down stairs with your family!" Grimmjow flinched when he was grabbed by his arm and yanked out of his room, the grip on his little arm causing pain as he was dragged down the stairs and into the messy living room._

_"I-I'm sorry father, I was j-just doing my h-homework like m-momma said to!" His father tightened his grip on his arm and suddenly he felt a stinging pain on the side of his face and he hit the ground painfully._

_"How dare you talk back to me boy!" Grimmjow struggled against the arm that grabbed his hair and yanked him to his feet again. "Your a horrible child! Always disregarding your family! Always so rude! Always hiding!" Little Grimmjow cried out when something hard connected with the side of his head, and he felt pain explode through his skull as he was dropped to the floor amidst broken glass that hadn't been there before. He whimpered as blood trickled down the side of his face. His father, seemingly satisfied for the moment huffed gruffly and stepped back from the crying child. "You will spend time with your mother and me, there will be no hiding! Or so help me god boy!" Grimmjow flinched at the tone and curled in on himself, his hands cradling his head as the heavy thuds of his father retreating out the front door faded. He lay there in the broken glass, shaking uncontrollably as his mother just snorted and sat down on the sofa, her own electric blue hair messy beyond belief as she lit a cigarette._

_"Stupid boy, you do this on purpose don't you? You get him angry so he leaves, stupid fucking brat! I should have drowned you at birth!" Grimmjow tried not to let his momma's words hurt him, but he was only six, mother was supposed to be god in the eyes of her child...Grimmjow felt nothing but hate for her..._

Grimmjow sat bolt upright in his bed with a choked sob, his form covered in a sheen of cold sweat, his body shaking even as he tried to calm his rapid heartbeat and labored breathing. He viciously fought back the tears that threatened to spill as he pulled at his hair, trying to shove the dream/memory out of his mind. He sat there, trembling for a moment, before yanking the covers from his body and grabbing his gray bag. He tore it open, hands trembling as he viciously ripped out the silver box and yanked it open. He needed to forget, he needed to calm down and forget about it, or he'd go insane. He retreated into his bathroom, hitting the light switch as he entered, he sat on the edge of the bathtub and scrubbed his hands down his face as he stomped down on another sob, shoving the tears from his eyes. He stuck his fingers into the box and took out a clean syringe. This was the only way to forget, if only even for a little while. He didn't bother with the rubber strap, instead he pulled out a vial of clear liquid and stuck the end of the needle in it, carelessly drawing the liquid into the instrument, not even measuring it like he knew he should have. He dropped the vial back into the box and dropped it on the floor, kicking it aside with a bare foot. He stretched out his arm and stabbed the crook of his elbow with the needle, pressing down on the plunger without even wincing.

He had to forget, he _needed _to forget!

The moment the drug entered his system he knew he'd just done something stupid, but he couldn't bring himself to care, if it killed him who the hell cares? He wouldn't have to relive his cursed childhood ever again, he wouldn't have to wake up everyday and please other people, wouldn't have to sign any stupid albums, wouldn't have to put up with a nosy Ulquiorra, and hell, he'd get to forget wouldn't he? That was enough to satisfy him, no one cared anyway...

His vision blurred quickly, and his limbs suddenly felt like led, but he just grinned, if slightly crookedly, he couldn't feel his face, so didn't know if he was actually grinning anyway, his lip twitched, and that was enough for him. He didn't even realize he'd fallen until he noticed the bathroom suddenly tilting on it's axis and he heard a dull thud. He blinked at the bathroom floor, which was suddenly level with his face, and stared at the innocent looking silver box half hidden under the sink. He tried to grin again, but he didn't feel his lips move, he did however feel his heart slowing, which was a very odd experience if he could say so...

His vision jumped violently, but he didn't notice, he was too busy trying to get his lips to move, hey if he died with a grin on his face at least he'd look creepy in a casket. Bonus.

He felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he suddenly felt ridiculously sleepy, but at the same time incredibly awake, how the hell did that work? His vision jumped again and he saw something dark come into his line of sight, but that was just death right? The last thing Grimmjow thought before blackness claimed him was that death had incredibly worried green eyes.

* * *

That night Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki's pager went off as he stepped out of the shower...

* * *

**A//N ...Done...This was difficult to write, please review to cheer me up!**

**S.Y -Sniffs- Poor Grimmy.**

**Fluffy: Woof.**

**S.Y: -Sniffles again- Poor poor Grimmy...**

**Aizen: Oh hell, there goes my pay-rise.**

**S.Y: -Glares- Fluffy, attack!**

**Aizen: Oh dear... -runs away-**

**REVIEW OR GRIMMY DIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A//N Ok, next chapter! How is everybody? Are ya liking this so far? I know I am! Ok, just so you know, I spelt Ulquiorra's last name wrong in the first chapter, I wrote Cifer, when it's actually Schiffer, ehehehe sorry! It'll be spelt right in this chap okies?Don't get confused! Now, moving on.**

**S.Y: Ok, Grimmjow, the Disclaimer please!**

**Ulquiora: That wont be possible at the current moment.**

**S.Y: -Blinks- Huh?**

**Ulquiorra: -blinks slowly- You drugged him, remember?**

**S.Y: -Gasps- Oh shite, I forgot about that! I'm so silly! Ok, you do it then.**

**Ulquiorra -sighs- Sharingan-Youkai does not own me, Grimmjow or Bleach...**

**S.Y: Love you to Ulquiorra! **

* * *

**Recap:**

_His vision jumped violently, but he didn't notice, he was too busy trying to get his lips to move, hey if he died with a grin on his face at least he'd look creepy in a casket. Bonus._

_He felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he suddenly felt ridiculously sleepy, but at the same time incredibly awake, how the hell did that work? His vision jumped again and he saw something dark come into his line of sight, but that was just death right? The last thing Grimmjow thought before blackness claimed him was that death had incredibly worried green eyes._

_

* * *

That night Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki's pager went off as he stepped out of the shower..._

_

* * *

_

_Warnings for this chapter: Swearing, violence, mentions of child abuse, yaoi, drug use, suicidal themes and OOC'ness!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4 :-**_

_Flash..._

_Flash..._

_Flash..._

_Flash..._

_"What have we got?"_

_Flash..._

_Flash..._

_"-overdose...friend found...-"_

_Flash..._

_Flash..._

_"Hey, isn't this-"_

_Flash..._

_Flash..._

_"-Heart rate dropping..."_

_Flash..._

_Flash..._

_Flash..._

_"-osaki! We need- ..."_

_Flash..._

_Flash..._

_"I need a crash cart in-"_

_Flash..._

_Flash..._

_"I forgot to properly thank you ..."_

_Flash..._

_"Go on then, we'll prob'ly bump into each other again later!"_

_Flash..._

_"Grimmjow, where do you think your going?"_

_

* * *

_

_...Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

_"Patient's name, Jeagerjaques, Grimmjow. Age, 24. Blood type, B+. In for severe Heroin overdose. Was brought into the ER by a young man, that would be you correct?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Do you think this was done intentionally or by accident?"_

_"I don't understand what you mean."_

_"Has Mr. Jeagerjaques shown any, signs of depression...anything that might hint at being suicidal?"_

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

_"...Not anything out of the usual."_

_"Explain."_

_"He's always been mostly withdrawn, he doesn't open up easy, and when he does you never find out much."_

_"What was Mr. Jeagerjaques childhood like, do you know? Any history of trauma?"_

_"I don't think I should..."_

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...._

_"It's alright, if you know anything, he's trusted you with it, and patient doctor confidentiality is absolute here."_

_"...His mother...she died of a Tranylcypromine (1) overdose when he was around six or seven years old...he found her."_

_"Hmm, his father?"_

_"Abusive, he left shortly after his mother died."_

_"Hmm...orphanage?"_

_"In and out of foster homes, he never stayed longer then a week."_

_"How long has he been doing Heroin?"_

_"..."_

_"Mr. Schiffer-"_

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

_"Ten years."_

_"...Kami-sama, it's a wonder he's only here now."_

_"...This isn't the first time, before was really an accident, someone had cut it with something..."_

_"Alright, thank you Mr Schiffer...I'll have to forward a report onto our Psychologist, we might have to put him on suicide watch for a while as well. Would you like to put a bag together for him for his stay?"_

_"If I don't the moron will bite my head off, so yes, he will more then likely tear us apart if he has to wear a hospital gown all the time."_

_"Alright, I'll keep an eye on him."_

_"Thank you, Doctor."_

_"Just call me Ichigo."_

_"...Very well, Ichigo."_

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

_

* * *

_

~Grimmjow's P.O.V~

Argh...

What the?

W-where am I?

What the hell hit me?

Feels like a damn truck, and knowing my luck...

Oh wait...no...not a truck...Keh, I needed to forget...

_"I should have drowned you at birth!"_

But, it didn't work...

Fuck!

Ow, my head...

Jeez, where am I anyway?

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

What is that annoying noise!

_Beep...beep...beep..beep...beep_

Shit, I can't open my eyes, why can't I-

_Flash..._

Ah fuck that was bright!

"Grimmjow, I need you to calm down, your fine, your in Karakura Hospital."

Who the hell is that!

"Grimmjow, you seriously need to try and calm down or you'll make yourself even worse."

Is that Dr. Carrot-Top?

I still can't open my eyes.

"C-can't open my-"

~Normal P.O.V~

"Oh, sorry." The blaring brightness behind his eyelids dimmed dramatically and Grimmjow cracked open an eye, upon not being blinded he cracked the other open and blinked at the white ceiling. Definitely a hospital then...

"What happened?" he winced internally at his hoarse voice, but shrugged it off.

"You don't remember?" Grimmjow scowled at the orange haired Doctor as he managed to lift his head.

"Yes I bloody remember, I mean what happened _after_ I passed out." Ichigo folded his arms over his chest, drawing attention to the white coat he was wearing. Grimmjow hated white coats, they made him nervous.

"Your friend, Mr. Schiffer found you on your bathroom floor, unconscious and barely breathing. He drove you here himself. Good thing too, the Ambulance here are terrible." Grimmjow let his head drop back into the pillow, wincing when his head started pounding. "From what I was told he broke several traffic laws to get you here, nearly caused an accident to, he was very worried about you." Grimmjow sighed.

"Where is he?" his throat was dry, and his voice still hoarse.

"He left about ten minutes ago, visiting hours are over, I had to kick him out myself." Grimmjow 'hmm'ed.

"How long was I out?" Ichigo paused and checked his watch.

"Nearly 12 hours. Which isn't surprising. You died twice." Grimmjow's eyes widened as he lifted his head to stare at the young doctor.

"I _died, twice_?" Ichigo nodded.

"When we were taking you into the I.C your heart stopped for thirty five seconds. We got it going again for a while, about an hour later you stopped breathing and your heart stopped again. Your were nearly pronounced dead then, but we managed to revive you. Good thing too, your friend looked ready to murder me." Grimmjow released a shaky breath, then noticed that there was something on his face, he frowned and reached up to remove it, but Ichigo grabbed his wrist before he could. "Leave it, you'll be needing as much clean oxygen as you can get. No moving around, you've only just stabilized, don't make us run around like turkeys again." Grimmjow snorted, then groaned when it made his head pound even more. Ichigo seemed to notice his discomfort and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a vial and syringe. "Here, this'll numb any pain for a while." Grimmjow sighed in relief when his headache faded to nothing when the other man had injected it into his I.V, -he just noticed that-.

"Cheers." He mumbled as his eyes started to grow heavy again. Ichigo nodded.

"Go to sleep, your body is still fighting off the Heroin. I'll let Mr. Schiffer know you woke, hopefully he'll come back with his hair intact." Grimmjow snorted softly. Ulquiorra did have a bad habit of yanking at his hair when he was seriously pissed or worried, if he came back bald, Grimmjow would never let him live it down.

Seriously, pulling his hair out over _him?_ Feh.

As he slowly slipped into slumber instead of unconsciousness he dimly wondered what Aizen would have to say about this.

'Oh dear, can you still perform? Money doesn't make itself you know.'

_"Che, I'll shove my microphone down the fuckers throat."_

When Grimmjow woke again for the second time, he didn't freak out. No, he lay there with his eyes closed and kept his breathing even as he listened to the room. He could hear rustling fabric somewhere in the corner, so someone was in the room, Ichigo maybe?

"_Showing off some mercy, reeking death across the land! We-" _Grimmjow nearly jumped at the sudden blaring of someones ring tone.

_"B.F.M.V? (2) That's Ulquiorra's ring tone..."_

"Hello?"

...

"I'm at the Hospital."

...

"I'm fine, Szayel, it's Grimmjow-"

...!

"I honestly don't know how you could have slept through that."

...

"I found him unconscious in his bathroom, I brought him here."

...

"Tell Aizen and he'll kill you."

...

"Alright, I'll be here all day, I'll call if anything changes, oh and Szayel? Clean up the horror film that is the living room before I return, or I'll make you do it with your tongue."

Click.

Always straight to the point that Ulquiorra...

He heard more rustling fabric, then a cool hand settled over his forehead for a moment, before silently retreating. The hell?

"You scared me half to death, do you realize that?" Grimmjow wasn't sure if his friend was talking _to _him, or _at_ him. "And you really need to lay off the burgers." Yup, he was talking at him, because 'The Great Emo' that is Ulquiorra Schiffer would never say something like that if he'd known he was awake. He tried not to grin at his friends expense. "Oh, and you owe me a knew watch." Huh? "Che, I hit it on the door frame when I was carrying your heavy behind to the car, it broke." Yup, the guy was rambling, which was a sure sign he was emotionally all over the place, poor fucker. He decided to help the man out.

"Like hell, buy your own damn watch." He cracked open an eye to glance at his pale friend, who was staring at him with slightly wide eyes, then he glared. And no, it wasn't one of his looks, it was an actual glare. Next thing Grimmjow knew he was yanked from the bed by the front of his hospital gown and a fist connected with his jaw, knocking the oxygen mask off with a crack. He was released and he fell back into the mattress with a groan. "I 'spose I deserved that, but didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit someone who nearly died?" he muttered as he rubbed his now sore jaw with the hand not connected to the I.V.

"You deserve a hell of a lot more then that! You nearly _died _Grimmjow, hell, you did actually _twice! _What the hell were you thinking!" Now, Grimmjow had only ever seen Ulquiorra yell once in their several years together, and it had scared the shit out of him, the guy looked demonic when pissed, and right now, unlike the first time, the anger was aimed at _him. _He shifted under the blankets as the raven haired Keyboard player inhaled deeply before dropping into the chair beside his bed. Grimmjow huffed.

"I never think, remember?" It came out dejectedly, even he could hear it, but he just shrugged and yanked the breathing mask from his neck, where it had fallen when Ulquiorra had hit him. The green eyed man sighed.

"You had another dream didn't you." Grimmjow marveled at the fact the guy knew him better then himself, and he dimly wondered if he was pyschic or some shit. But he didn't deny it as he leaned back into the pillows, staring at the ceiling. Further conversation was halted when the glass door to the room slid open to reveal Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki with his eyes glued to a clipboard in his hand. Grimmjow snorted.

"See, told ya we'd bump into each other again." he grinned at the man, but it felt subdued even to himself. Ichigo looked up at him and his eyes widened briefly, before he scowled deeply.

"It never crossed my mind that you meant in the ER though, Grimmjow." The blue haired singer snorted rudely.

"No one specified where exactly. Hell I could have dropped down your chimney." The doctor rolled his eyes as he moved to stand at the foot of his bed, hands snatching up his own details.

"I don't have a chimney." Grimmjow raised a thin blue brow.

"Well, you suck."

Ulquiorra, who'd been watching the exchange with slight confusion -how did they know each other?- sighed and shook his head at the two. Ichigo, after glaring at the grinning singer just huffed and dropped his details back into it's pocket.

"Well, either way, you Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, are going to be here for a week at the least with the hell you put your body through." Grimmjow bolted upright, much to the horror of his body -it was still recovering!-

"A week! We have to be in Tokyo long before then!" Ichigo just scowled at him.

"Not in your condition, you'll have to postpone." Grimmjow opened his mouth to argue, but was silenced by his friend.

"I'm sure Azien-sama will understand, Grimmjow, you've just had a near death experience, you need to recover." The cat like man growled.

"I can't, and no, the bastard won't understand, he'll get pissed that he's not getting any money!" Ichigo sighed and Ulquiorra gave him a look that clearly said 'Don't argue with me'. Grimmjow, instantly cowed by the look lowered his eyes to glare at the white sheets he held clenched in his hands.

"And not only that, but steps will have to be taken because of this." Grimmjow raised a brow and looked up.

"Meanin'?" Ichigo glanced at Ulquiorra, who nodded.

"Meaning, you'll be scheduled for frequent visits to our local Psychologist -Grimmjow spluttered- and will have to attend some form of rehabilitation center." Grimmjow's mouth dropped open as he stared dumbly at the doctor.

"W-what! Hell no! I ain't goin' to no rehab!" Ichigo blinked at the man, and dimly noted that the more emotional the singer got, the worse off his grammar became. Ichigo shrugged.

"It's either that, or you'll be figuratively handcuffed to someone who will be with you everywhere you go to make sure you stay clean and away from the drugs." Grimmjow instantly turned to Ulquiorra who opened his mouth to volunteer when Ichigo shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that won't be allowed, you two are too close, it has to be someone you've either just met but trust, or our Psychologist will issue someone for you." Grimmjow internally groaned, but outwardly twitched. He grumbled.

"Whose your Psychologist, is he evil?" Ichigo just smirked.

"His name is Byakuya Kuchiki, and no he's not evil...at least, he's not when Rukia is around..." he finished flippantly. Grimmjow just scowled at the doctor. Ulquiorra looked to Grimmjow.

"Well?" Grimmjow sighed and lay back down.

"I'll go meet the bastard and get myself a partner to drive insane." Ichigo just nodded and left the room, to inform his colleague of his new patient. Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Grimmjow growled and lay back into the covers.

"Do I ever?" Ulquiorra sighed.

"Very well."

"Oh, and Ulquiorra?"

"Hmm?"

"Call me fat again and I'll trash your keyboard."

* * *

**A//N Done! So sorry it's short but I did this in the middle of class XD. Any who, I was just hit with how close Grimmy and Ulquiorra are and got an idea. Should I make this a threesome? Like, have Grimmy and Ichigo together, then bring Ulquiorra into their relationship later? It's an idea, so tell me what you think, as for the pairing roles, I'm asking for final votes, because so far Seme Grimmjow is winning, if you do not like that, then vote otherwise! I myself can't imagine Grimmjow as a bottom, but... XD **

**Who picked up on the flashing? Well, you know how in movies when someones falling in and out of consciousness going through the hospital and you see the lights going past on the ceiling? That's what Grimmjow was seeing, if your wondering.**

**Did you get the last thing he heard before passing out? The 'where do you think your going Grimmjow' thing? That was more then a last memory, lol, it had meaning in his position! God I'm lame...  
**

**REVIEW! DON'T JUST FAV/ALERT!**

**(1) It's a powerful Anti-Depressant, overdosing of this drug is highly fatal.  
**

**(2) Bullet for my Valentine, sorry it was playing on my ipod while I did this lol.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Grimmjow: Do you think I'm fat?**

**S.Y: -Blinks- Dude, you've got a whole in your stomach.**

**Grimmjow: -Scowls- not in this fic I don't.**

**S.Y: But still...to answer your question, do you think your fat?**

**Grimmjow: That doesn't answer my question! That was just another question to my question!**

**S.Y: Ya know, Byakuya might be good for you.**

**Ulquiorra: I agree.**

**Grimmjow: -Splutters- TRAITOR!**

**Ulquiorra: I never choose sides Grimmjow, I just state fact.**

**S.Y: You tell 'em Schiffer!**

**Byakuya: My prognosis? Your all completely and utterly...insane.**

**S.Y: And don't you forget it prissy man!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Updated once again! Yay! Who loved this fic? I do! Lol, so the threesome idea was shot down, but it's okay. Now moving on, we've got Byakuya as the shrink! Lol, he even looks like a one. Anyway, read it, review it!**

**S.Y: Ok, who ate all the pizza?**

**Ulquiorra: -blinks- I don't eat pizza, so don't look t me.**

**S.Y: -Glared at Grimmjow-**

**Grimmjow: -Sputters- Hey, it wasn't me!**

**S.Y: Oh yeah, then who was it?**

**Grimmjow: -pokes fingers together, then jabs his finger at Fluffy- He did!**

**S.Y: -sweat drops- Your a horrible liar Grim.**

**Grimmjow: -sniffs- I know.**

**Byakuya: And how does that make you feel?**

**S.Y: -Twitch-**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Do you want to talk about it?" Grimmjow growled and lay back into the covers._

_"Do I ever?" Ulquiorra sighed._

_"Very well."_

_"Oh, and Ulquiorra?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Call me fat again and I'll trash your keyboard."_

_Warnings: Swearing, minor violence, humor, mentions of child abuse, OOC'ness and drug use._

_Oh and Byakuya Kuchiki the shrink...LOL!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 :-**

It had been three days since Grimmjow had spoken with Dr. Kurosaki, or Ichigo as he insisted, and two long, freaking days talking to the local shrink. The guy annoyed him to no end, and he didn't even do anything to earn his ire, he was just doing his job, and with surprising efficiency. He'd had to tell the man of his fucked up childhood, about his mothers suicide, his fathers beatings and his abandonment, and how it all effected him in the long run. About how he got into drugs in the first place, his reasoning behind it, and the million dollar question, 'What drove him to the point of attempted suicide'. No one seemed to buy that it was an accident, much to his annoyance, even Dr. Kuro, ahem, Ichigo thought he was troubled enough to try it. He snorted, ok maybe he was a little overdose-happy without realizing it at first, but after he'd done it he'd accepted that he might die, and he was oddly fine with that, and after explaining that to Kuchiki he'd been diagnosed with depression, anger troubles and -his favorite- Bi-polar disorder. That hadn't surprised Ulquiorra, oddly enough, the guy just seemed to believe he'd known it all along and just hadn't bothered to comment. It certainly explained his random moods, one second he'd be his normal self, the next he was biting Szayel's head off for no apparent reason. He always just chalked it down to him being an asshole, but what do ya know, he has a doctors certificate saying that yes he was an asshole, just a medically unstable one. Oh the irony was enough to make him laugh himself to tears.

Kuchiki had just given him a flat look and told him to control himself while in his presence before he had a nurse come in a sedate him. The guy made no room for humor, it was depressing. But he didn't care, 'cause apparently he was already depressed ha!

He'd yet to be assigned a 'buddy' because Kuchiki was still going over his report to determine who would be best suited for his personality and bad habits -cough hitting people cough- In other words someone to hit him back if he misbehaved. He couldn't wait to meet who ever was assigned to him, just to see who could knock the other out first. So it came as no surprise when he was wheeled -For Kami's sake he could walk fine!- into Kuchiki's office on the upper floor and placed in front of his desk with Dr Ichigo -What? It was as good as he was gonna give- standing behind him with his characteristic clipboard in hand.

"So, what's the prognosis Doc?" He asked the dark haired man, who was reading over something on his desk. He reached into a draw without looking up from his reading and pulled out a folder and tossed i to Ichigo.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki, you've got yourself a room mate." That was followed by a stunned silence, only broken by Grimmjow's indignant 'What!'. Ichigo just stared at the man, then opened his mouth, floundered for a moment then growled.

"Sorry Byakuya, but you know I can't do this, I have other duties in the hospital, hell I run the E.R! I don't have the time to follow Grimmjow around!" Kuchiki finally looked up from his papers, giving Ichigo a flat stare.

"I spoke with your father, as of right now your on leave for two months, with pay of course." Ichigo sputtered, as did Grimmjow who let out a squawk of 'Two months!' "That is all, you may leave now." Grimmjow sputtered.

"Two months, are you insane! I've got three different countries to hit before even half that!" Kuchiki sighed.

"Then you'll have to take Kurosaki with you won't you? If he gets bored make him a stage hand or something, now, the door is that way." With that he went back to his paperwork, ignoring the two gaping men in front of him, until finally Grimmjow heaved himself up from the wheelchair -He hated the things with a passion- wobbling slightly at first for being off his feet for so long, then turned and promptly left the mans office and made his way towards the elevator. He turned around in the small metal compartment and watched as Ichigo jumped through the closing doors, nearly getting his leg caught in the metal doors as they shut. Grimmjow pressed the Ground Level button and leaned back against the wall. Ichigo frowned at the glowing button.

"Your rooms on the tenth floor." Grimmjow raised a brow.

"And? I'm going back to the hotel, I'm tired of this place and it's bastard lot you call staff." Ichigo puffed up indignantly at that but remained calm.

"You can't check out yet Grimmjow, you've still got a few days before I can clear you." Grimmjow snorted and walked out the door when it pinged open. He entered the lobby and went straight for the entrance, where Ulquiorra had just appeared. The green eyed keyboarder frowned as he saw Grimmjow storming towards him.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?" The bluenette snorted and grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and dragged him back out the door. Ichigo had to jog to catch up to the duo, white coat fluttering around his legs as he waved his clipboard at one of the Security guards, who nodded and started making his way towards an oblivious Grimmjow.

The electric blue haired singer blinked when a large dark skinned man in a security outfit stopped in front of him, arms folded and dark eyes watching him.

"I'm sorry, but you have not been cleared to leave." Grimmjow sputtered as Ichigo came to stand beside the large gaurd.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, but your still on suicide watch, and you can't go anywhere without me." he grumbled the last part but kept his brown gaze locked with annoyed blue. Grimmjow threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine!" With that Grimmjow grabbed both Ulquiorra and Ichigo's arm and dragged them around the large Mexican and into the car park. Ichigo pulled back on his arm and sighed.

"Grimmjow, you need to stop, your body is still recovering! If you keep this up you'll put too much strain on yourself and you'll wind up back here within the week! Don't make me get someone to drag you back to your room!" Grimmjow ignored him and Ichigo sighed. "I warned you, if I have to extend your stay, fine. Chad!"

* * *

Grimmjow glared daggers at the large man standing outside his door as Ichigo stuck a band-aid on his cheek, which had connected with the pavement when 'Chad' had tackled him from behind on Ichigo's order. The large man had apologized but Grimmjow had just given him his famous glare of death, which usually cowed his band-mates -Minus Ulquiorra of course, the guy wasn't cowed easily- but the guy had been oblivious. Ichigo smirked at him as and poked his band-aid, earning a hiss from the blue haired man.

"What'd ya have to go and order him to attack me for?" Ichigo shrugged.

"You wouldn't listen so I had to do something, that and it was funny as hell." Grimmjow stared at him.

"So you get payed to have sick patients attacked by bears?" Ichigo chuckled.

"If Chad is a bear, then he's a teddy bear. And no, sadly I don't get payed for setting him on people." Grimmjow huffed and folded his arms, leaning back into the pillows of his hospital bed. Thankfully he was dressed in real clothing, not some freaking dress that flashed his ass and silently thanked his best friend for bringing some of his things in. Ulquiorra had left shortly after he'd been dragged -carried over Mr Bears shoulder actually- back to his bed saying something about not having the energy to deal with one of Grimmjow's tantrums today. The singer just flicked him the finger and received a roll of the eyes in return.

He'd heard from the others, they'd been quite shocked to learn of his drug addiction and near death experience and Szayel had practically told him if he didn't get off the shit he'd break his guitar over his thick head. Grimmjow had responded by threatening to tell the world of his fetish with stuffed animals. Szayel of course had been confused, because he didn't own any stuffed animals, Grimmjow had smirked and said.

"Ah, but the world doesn't know that."

He'd been silenced...

Zommari had just sighed and shook his head, already knowing that he had been into something drug related, Heroin just wasn't on the list. Luppi had just shrugged, then asked what Heroin was, Grimmjow had ignored him in favor of laughing at Ichigo's face at the question.

Three more days in the hell called Karakura Hospital and Grimmjow was ready to hang himself with his I'V cords. Ichigo, who had seen him eying the cords had throne his hands into the air, throwing the clipboard behind him as he did so and snapped.

"Fine! get your shit, we're going!" Grimmjow whooped.

"Finally!" Ichigo just gave him a pointed glare and shockingly enough, the singer kept his mouth shut and did as told. Ulquiorra, who had come to drop off some more clothes stared at Ichigo with wide eyes, a surprised respect shown in his emerald gaze. Grimmjow had just bared his teeth at the raven haired man, his overly long canines nearly tearing into his bottom lip with the intensity of his snarl. Ichigo had simply smirked knowingly behind him.

They had left the Hospital after that, Grimmjow had promptly flipped the building the finger as he climbed into Ulquiorra's car, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he also climbed into the back passenger seat.

Upon arriving at the hotel Ichigo followed his new charge up to their rooms, ignoring the weird looks he was receiving from various people. Ulquiorra had simply dropped them off at the entrance and said something about picking someone up from the airport -Grimmjow had shuddered at that, and after being asked, all he said was 'Halibel...I'm going to die...again.'- Ichigo rolled his eyes at the mans antics and followed him into the bands rooms, almost doing a double-take at all the beer cans/bottles scattered on the floor and the unconscious form of a guy with pink hair and crooked glasses, sprawled haphazardly on the couch.

Grimmjow snorted and walked up to the man, then kicked his leg. "Oi, Szayel, wake up!" The pink haired male snorted in his sleep, but didn't wake and Grimmjow growled, picked up a half empty bottle and tipped it over the sleeping males head, causing him to start awake and splutter.

"What the, Grimmjow!" The bluenette rolled his eyes and dropped the now empty bottle.

"Where are the others?" Szayel whipped his face with the hem of his dark red shirt.

"Zommari left with some chick an hour ago, Luppi went to the mall." Grimmjow snorted.

"With whose credit card?" Szayel's eyes widened as he threw himself over the couch and grabbed a wallet from the floor, after checking it he cursed.

"Mine! Damn that diminutive piece of-" Grimmjow waved the pinkette off and wondered down a hall, Ichigo hurried to follow the man, causing Szayel to snort from his place on the couch.

"And clean up your shit man! It smells like a brothel in here!"

"Bite me!" Grimmjow entered his room, followed closely by the Doctor.

"I'd rather not, god only knows where you've been." Ichigo snorted and closed the door behind him, taking in the only slightly messy room. He took in the balled up towel in the corner, black dress shoes by the bed and random clothing scattered over the dresser by the bed where a gray bag lay over the edge, more clothing spilling out and onto the floor. He jumped when Grimmjow waved a hand in front of his face and presented him with a small silver box. He took it hesitantly and started at it. Grimmjow's face was twisted into an odd mix of reluctance and anger. "Take it, I wouldn't trust myself with it." Ichigo stared in confusion as the bluenette disappeared into the bathroom, shamelessly leaving the door wide open.

With a raised brow Ichigo looked down at the small, innocent box in his hands. He moved and sat on the edge of the unmade bed and turned the box over in his hands. It was a simple thing, plain silver coating with an engraved panther sprawled over the top. He gently slid the top off and his eyes narrowed at the contents within. With a huff he jammed the lid back on and shoved the box into his inner coat pocket. He'd have to hand it into Byakuya, he'd dispose of it properly. With his face set into a scowl Ichigo stood and took it upon himself to throw clothes from the dresser and onto the bed. He sorted tops from jeans and trousers and folded them into piles near the edge of the bed for the other male to pick and pack what he wanted.

He'd be damned if he allowed the guy to drag him around the world, he was happy in Karakura, and he'd hog tie the singer and shove him in his closet to stay if he had to. He lived by himself in a two room flat near the park, he'd moved out of his fathers a few years ago, tired of the man attacking him whenever he pleased and his sisters fussing over him, well, Yuzu fussed over him, Karin just teased him. He'd give Grimmjow the spare room, which coincidentally didn't have a lock.

He was interrupted from his musing when Grimmjow stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Ichigo blinked, feeling his face heat up slightly as he stared, with a cough he returned his attention to sorting through the clothes, ignoring the snort from Grimmjow as he grabbed some clothes from the bed and retreated back into the bathroom. Ichigo swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, shaking his head for good measure as he grabbed the gray bag from the dresser and tossed in whatever would fit. He managed half of the clothing before Grimmjow emerged from the bathroom once again, this time dressed and looking decidedly calmer then when they'd left the Hospital, he was clad in a simple pair of faded light blue jeans and a plain white top and was scrubbing a towel through his electric blue hair as he eyed the full bag, then gave him an odd look. Ichigo shifted.

"What?" Grimmjow shook his head.

"Nothin', there's another bag under the bed. I'll be back in a sec, gonna make sure Szayel's cleanin' his shit up." Ichigo nodded and ducked under the bed in search of the second bag.

Grimmjow paused as he passed, head tilted slightly as he watched the orange haired doctor try to grab the bag from under bed, he inwardly chuckled at the task it was proving to be for the other, as he himself had tried to get it out the other day, but it was caught on one of the boards under the mattress. He suppressed a laugh as something went 'thump' and Ichigo groaned.

"Ow." With a shake of his head and an amused smirk Grimmjow continued out the door and entered the living room, eyes instantly homing on the blob of pink submerged in a few pillows. He bristled at the other male and grabbed his ankle, yanking back as he stepped backwards, effectively dragging the other off the couch, his body hitting the floor with a hard thump.

"Holy shit! What the hell man!" Grimmjow released the limb and whipped his hand on his jeans in mild disgust.

"I thought I told you to clean this shit up." Szayel pouted over his shoulder and heaved himself back up onto the couch.

"I'm still sleeping." Grimmjow twitched and glared.

"I'm sorry, I could'a sworn I jus' told ya ta do somthin' an' you ignored me." Szayel's eyes widened at the meaning behind horrible grammar and scrambled up off the couch

"Ok! I'm cleaning I'm cleaning, just don't kill me!" Grimmjow gave a feral grin.

"Thas' a good pinky." Ichigo, who had just entered the living room snorted in amusement, dropping two bags at his feet.

"Ruling by fear huh?" Grimmjow shrugged.

"I gotta, or they don't do anything. Trust me, it's better to scare them into doing something then asking them, or nothing'll ever get done." Ichigo gave an amused huff.

"I figured." he said as he gave the scattered beer bottles, cans, bra's, socks and half eaten pizza's a look of disgust. Grimmjow suddenly scoffed and bent down to retrieve a disk from the floor.

"Look at this, I leave you lot alone for a few days and look what's happens! It looks like a bomb went off in here!" Szayel snorted.

"One kinda did." Grimmjow blinked, then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ya know, don't bother, I don't want to know. Ichigo, lets go." Szayel blinked and frowned at the bags.

"Hey, where are you going." Grimmjow waved over his shoulder as he herded Ichigo out the door.

"Ask Ulquiorra for details, and clean this shit up before he gets back, 'cause he's bringin' Halibel with him." with that he slammed the door shut behind him and grinned when a loud bout of cursing echoed down the hall behind them. Ichigo chose not to ask.

* * *

**Grimmjow: Ok, what the hell.**

**S.Y: Huh?**

**Grimmjow: I'm living with Ichigo now?**

**S.Y: Yup!**

**Ichigo: Oh for the love of-**

**S.Y: -Slaps him upside the head- Language Ichi.**

**Ichigo: -Glares- Your twisted, ya know that?**

**Byakuya: You just figured this out now?**

**S.Y: Yeah, come on Ichi, I knew you were slow, but this is just sad.**

**Grimmjow: Hear hear!**

**Ichigo: Oh just shut up already!**

**S.Y: Don't worry Ichigo, you'll get laid soon enough.**

**Ichigo: There are so many reason why hate you right now.**

**Grimmjow: -Stares at S.Y- Yeeeeah I'm leaving now... -walks off-**

**S.Y: -Smirks at an oblivious Ichigo- He'll be back...He'll be back.**

**A/N Lol, poor Szayel. So sorry for the late update! But yeah...busy busy busy. As for the pairing, well, looks like it's gonna be Seme Grimmjow! So you can stop voting now, okies? Sorry to those who voted Uke Grimmy, but yeah, majority rules! I'll do a seme Ichy some other time ok? REVIEW OR DIE!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
